Game On
Game On '''is the second episode of Season 1 of Hit The Floor. It aired June 3, 2013. Plot The episode starts with Sloane and Ahsha getting Ahsha ready for Devil Girls boot camp. Ahsha leaves and Pete knocks on the door to come to talk to Sloane. Sloane and Pete talk and she tells him to just forget that she told him anything. He asks why she didn't tell him earlier and she tell him "you know why" leaving the audience wondering why. During Devil Girls boot camp Jelena and Olivia argue because Jelena always pushes back on what Olivia does. Jelena is still mad because Olivia let Ahsha on the team. In the Devil Girls locker room Ahsha tells Jelena that she wont be any trouble. Jelena excuses her previous behavior by saying she was just hazing. Oscar is buying new uniforms for the Devil Girls as long as all the old uniforms are turned in. While they are getting sized. Ahsha talks to Kyle about getting tickets for German and Kyle tells her the the relationship has no chance of lasting. Derek Walks in and flirts with Ahsha but she turns him down again. In German's Apartment, Ahsha walks in while he is watching a game and they talk about Ahsha's day. She unzips her jacket and has on a old Devil's uniform that she got from the locker room and gets on the bed with him then the scene changes. During the Devil Girls photo shoot the girls take their singles then they take the group photo. While taking it Raquel walks by and see them. She is there to get her things form the locker room. Olivia walks into the locker room and offers her a hostess job at the Devil's stadium. Later Jelena is review her photos and looks at the comments and finds one from Mia. [ I'm not going away. '''Mia ] she gets worried then deletes the comment. Pete and Oscar walk into the Devil's playground and the Devil Girls have their first official performance. After the dance Kyle sees Teddy Reynolds (page 13 in her binder) and goes to talk to him. They hook up in the Devil's player locker room. Ahsha sees Raquel as the Hostess and they are talking when Derek walks in with "bitches and hoes" as Ahsha says. Jesse is also there and he come to talk to Raquel while talking they constantly insult one another. Pete goes to talk to Derek and Ahsha walks up to say hey. Derek hits on her and she turns him down and walks away. He then whispers to Pete " I saw her first coach". Pete goes to call Sloane because he needs to talk to her immediately. She agrees to come down to the stadium to talk. A package come for Jelena and Raquel gives it to her. It is a envelope of money. She leaves to go put it in the car. While in the car she texts Mia. Oscar is talking to a friend and he talks about a new arena. The guy tells him it wont be possible because Hollywood is to congested and Oscar says he has a plan. Derek is sitting alone and Ahsha come to talk to him. They actually have a serious conversation. Derek puts his hand on Ahsha's leg and gives Ahsha a card to talk to a guy to give German a ticket to opening game. Sloane is there to talk to Pete. Pete wants to tell Ahsha the truth but Sloane convinces him to wait. Jelena overhears this conversation so, Jelena knows the truth. Oscar cuts open all the old Devil Girl's uniforms he is looking for something but he doesn't find it. When the Devil Girls are about to go out to perform Jelena tells Ahsha her father is Pete. Ahsha skips the performance. Cast Main Cast *Dean Cain asCoach Pete Davenport *Taylour Paige as Ahsha Hayes *Kimberly Elise as Sloane Hayes *Katherine Bailess asKyle Hart *Valery Ortiz as Raquel Saldana *Charlotte Ross as Olivia Vincent *Logan Browning as Jelena Howard *Jonathan McDaniel as German Vega *McKinley Freeman as Derek Roman *Robert Christopher Riley as Terence Wall Recurring Cast *Don Stark as Oscar Kincade *Bernard Curry as Jesse Reed Quotes :Pete: "I'm not fine Sloane we have a daughter." :Sloane: "I have a daughter." :Pete: "How could you not have told me?" :Sloane: "You know why." ---- :Kyle: "'Tick tok care bear. Boyfriend's don't last long in this world. He'll be gone by the all star game mark my words'." ---- :Kyle: "'Its like you stepped out of a Judy Blume novel I mean you are making me worry about you. It's not gonna work I am not here to get my wings." Trivia *German got scouted for professional ball but cracked under pressure *Kyle has a binder of people who she will meet that she can 'golddig' from"now that im a Devil Girl, I'll never pay my own rent". *Raquel caught Jesse cheating on her when she was 9 months pregnant and went 'Carrie Underwood' on his Lamborghini Murcielago *Sloane and Olivia were best friends when they were both on the team. *Last season Derek was an excessive partier. He didn't get to playoffs becasue he ran out of gas and got stranded. *Ahsha gets a courtside seat for German from the guy Derek suggested. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episdoes